Simplify the following expression. $ (5 + (6 - 10 \times 8)) \times 10 $
Explanation: $ = (5 + (6 - 80)) \times 10 $ $ = (5 + (-74)) \times 10 $ $ = (5 - 74) \times 10 $ $ = (-69) \times 10 $ $ = -69 \times 10 $ $ = -690 $